The present invention relates to a heated proofing cabinet, and more particularly to a cabinet having improved air flow circulation for maintaining hot food products at desired temperature levels and for proofing dough products in a controlled environment.
Prior to the present invention cabinet constructions have been proposed for holding hot foods and maintaining those foods at desired temperature levels. Similarly, proofing cabinets have been developed for the placement of dough products in a temperature and humidity controlled environment. In cabinets of this type air flow circulation is an important factor in accomplishing desired results in an efficient and economical matter. Increased air flow often leads to air leakage, particularly around the door structures that access the cabinet, and air leakage has a negative affect on operation and costs.